1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for estimating the circumference of a predetermined level between the abdomen and the buttocks levels, such as the waist level and the hip level, of a human subject, and relates to a method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Metabolic syndrome has recently been discussed as a new concept of disease; it is suggested that a combination of adult diseases such as obesity, high blood pressure, hyperlipemia, and diabetes are often not independent from one another, but have a common cause in visceral adiposity, specifically fat deposits primarily around the visceral organs.
Waist circumference is now widely used as an index that clearly indicates the amount of visceral fat. Criteria for metabolic syndrome have recently been drawn up in Japan by The Examination Committee of Criteria for Metabolic Syndrome, including as its members, the Japan Atherosclerosis Society, Japan Diabetes Society, Japanese Society of Hypertension, Japan Society for the Study of Obesity, The Japanese Circulation Society, The Japanese Society of Nephrology, The Japanese Society on Thrombosis and Hemostasis, and The Japanese Society of Internal Medicine. The criteria require, as one condition for metabolic syndrome, an increased waist circumference that is equal to or greater than 85 cm for men and equal to or greater than 90 cm for women. From 2008, waist circumference will be an essential component of medical examinations for adults in Japan.
It is to be noted that, in the present invention, “circumference” is the length of the circumference at a predetermined position of the human body. For example, the waist circumference is the length of the circumference of the abdomen at the waist level, and the hip circumference is the length of the circumference at the hips at the level of the buttocks.
Additionally, the awareness of health matters has increased among people, regardless of gender. Women, in particular, coupled with their desire for thinness, have strong desires for external attractiveness, such as a smaller waist and hip size, as well as for improvements in the internal body in terms of body fat percentage and metabolism.
Tape measures are generally used for measuring waist circumferences. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication JP-11-113870-A discloses a band-type measurement apparatus provided with an electrically readable scale.
In a case in which tape measures or band-type measures are used to measure waist circumference, however, there is a problem in that the results of measurements vary depending on the degree of tightening of the tape measure or belt. Also, wrapping a tape measure or a belt parallel to the floor all the way around is not always possible. Furthermore, errors in measurement are associated with various definitions of the waist; that is, there is no commonly agreed upon definition of the waist among those who perform the measurements.